


Home can mean so many things

by Coffee_ghost



Series: a home built on love [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, God Tommyinnit, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, Momza, Momza is life in this au and that can be pried from my cold dead hands, More tags to be added, Philza Minecraft is a good dad, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy needs a hug, WIP, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Philza, god AU, god of music wilbur, no hurt comfort, no i will not explain :), philza is a god of travel and flight, techno is a god of rebuilding and war, tommyinnit is a god, wilbur is a god of homesickness and music, yes all of them have two sides, yes tommy does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost
Summary: Tommy was here when the fist animals chose to survive, he watched over civilization and brought light and life and launage into what would have been hollow places. He is a god of home, of warm meals. But he is also a god of protection, of riotous anger in defense of what is loved.His home is with a makeshift family, his home for all the years he had them to watch over has been is nestled into the spaces between his almost siblings. Tommys home is not a place but a group of almost gods and he would give anything to see them safe.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: a home built on love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 311
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	Home can mean so many things

**Author's Note:**

> can I keep one project going, no. When will I update my other story's, not even god knows. But here, have a god tommy au as a treat

Tommy had always been a god, since the first moments of sun touched the first trees he had been here. He had watched villagers rise, he had watched every mother smile fondly at her child, had watched every parent return home and bask in the relief of a warm hearth. A God of homes, of a place to rest and of hearth. Tommy had been watching over these wonderful, terrifying people's senses the first times, and he would be here for their ending too. 

When Phil came, he was so free. Never tied to the ground, flitting from one world to the next at every death. And when he selected one world in particular, one world to make a home in, Tommy followed. Philz 'first nights huddled around a campfire to his last nights there. Tommy watched over him, made sure he had a home to come back to, that he never lost his way. His fireplace kept burning though the coldest night, his home a beacon of light to the lost. 

Philza, the first mortal to achieve godhood. To recover a pair of wings from the God of travel themself. They were soot gray at the primaries, leading lighter and lighter as they connected to his back. A sunset in back and white. He grew more confident, grew into the man he was and less like the boy he'd been. He had a home, a world all his own and a life he was proud to call his own. But still something nagged at him, empty  
Rooms waiting for occupants, meals he could never finish all of by himself. A living room left warm but not living.

And so techno appred. Tommy had seen him, when he was much smaller, technoblades mothers carving out a place for them and their child. Tommy tried his hardest to give them all he could. A home to come back to, a place where they could be safe, and happy and protected. In the end, he didn't see techno for years until he stumbled upon philz home. 

In the end he barely recognized the piglin. His hair wild and matted, his tusks chipped and his eyes darting. It took techno months to adapt to having a home, even longer to admit that to himself. And Tommy wept for the child he could not protect, and for the barely teen who had cried over a warm potato and a hug from an almost stranger. Techno, who with tears had sat, knees tucked to his chest, while Phil gently saved as much hair as he could. Techno who mourned every lock of hair that he couldn't keep.techno who poured hours into perfecting his skill so he would never have to see his home be taken again. Tommy wept until he had nothing more to cry, as his hands shook and his very being despaired, he swore to protect them.

It would be years to tell the seeds of a God of War and rebuilding would flower into a blessing for techno. Years of hard earned battles, of blisters and calluses and bloodShed. But it would, taking root in the want to protect, living off the sportsmanship and kindness their host could show his enemies. They blossomed into daphne and laurel, sending shoots through his thoughts and bringing the voices with them. Every voice a champion before him, each with their own blossoms flowering into vibrant fields. But he had his family there with him, though all of it. Tommy laughed, happiness flourishing for his chosen ones. They were together and they were happy and that is more than any of them expected.

And so there were two.

The next child to wander out from the dark was wilbur. Darling sweet wilbur, only 13 and a getair already striped to his back. No one was quite sure how wilbur ended up where he did, not even wilbur. Tommy knew, had watched Wilbur build home after home in abandoned places, build homes in people instead of wooden walls and stone bricks. If Tommy had given Wilbur a little nudge in the right direction, a small bend in the path that sent him cascading down into Phil waiting arms no one had to know.

Wilbut had let himself settle quicker then techno, maybe that was for the worse. Wilbur attached what little he was willing to give to philza, wilbur, smart cunning wilbur who had his bags packed and slept with his boots unlaced, always ready to run. Tommys ward, who had his blessing before anyone else in that world, who could always make a home for himself, but it had been so temporary before.not like now even if wilbur didn't know it then. It was four months in when Wilbur couldn't take it anymore, when he left for a month in the middle of the night. And Tommy's sight was split. Between a family trying desperately to patch the whole wilbur had left and a boy who's music sounded dull without the steady thrum of a living house behind it. Wilbur did go back, Tommy leading his return. Techno had sobbed into Wilbur when he saw him. Philza sheltering the two beneath his wings. 

That day Wilbur had been given something from the God of music. The day Wilbur had returned home, had decided that his world could be rooted in not one place, but in a set of people. had set in motion the greatest symphony that the Gods had heard in so long Although no one would know it for a long while. When Wilbur left again, this time with goodbye and promises to see eachother soon when he played, his music felt like home. Like his two companions were there. His music gave everyone who heard it a brief rest, a sense of belonging. His music brought a feeling of home to so many because it felt like wilbur home was with him, standing in the crowed and looking at him so proudly. Sometimes, when wilbur was away, the strums of a guitar could be heard echoing through the halls of the house they all shared.

And so there were three.

It had been his closest friend, out of all the other Gods, that convinced him to join the small family he had had so much part in building. Life was always wanting the best for her creations. Tommy too, Tommy who had kept a fire going and a warm meal for any of their kind would need one. From the youngest gods, gods of the sea or of the deep dark. The gods of time and light, and even the void herself had a place at tommys home. Life just wanted her friends to have a home to protect. And if she too had a little help from time, a small message passed between the oldest gods, tommy never needed to know. Tommy only needed to know that if he joined the growing family he would be happy, he would build them a home so strong that nothing could take it from them, life promised. 

Tommy chose his vessel, chose his eye color to match the morning sky, his hair he had stolen from phil admittedly. His height he borrowed from Wilbur and his personality he built was a mash of all his people. Every person waiting at home or chipping away at the world so one day they would have a place to rest. He took a sliver of each of them, passion and connection and hope, so much hope. He took each of them, each trait so gently as though they would break if he held them too hard. He poured all he was, all his people were into a human form. Barely containing all he was into an envelope body. But life helped, in the way she always did. Guiding him through the steps of being a human, of being a person. 

He set to wander, no destination other than eventually wanting to get to his makeshift family. He met so many people on the way there. He helped and gave when he could, and then even when he couldn't. He cooked for the people he ment of his travels, using every bit of comfort and condensing it into meals. Diners had around a campfire, smoke and cinders flying into the night sky. Stories and lives shared by strangers who build their homes using words and memories. There were so many people who built their life around a person, or an idea. There were in turn so many who staked their home on a place, a city or a clearing. And Tommy was able to see them, see them as messy, complicated humans and it was precious. To know that his people were so willing to share what they had with others, were willing to open their lives to anyone searching for their home.

Eventually he made it to philzas, a few years older then he would have been, but It had been so worth it. To see the world in all its little glorys. He knocked at the door, standing and hoping for a response. Standing and hoping there was room in his home for him, that he wouldn't be seen as a intudering into a life he had built so much of his own in. The door opened.

And so there were four.


End file.
